Non Ignoro Cor
by Amethyst.Fury
Summary: He just couldn't. Ichigo's eyes always had a way to hypnotize him, and make him say yes to anything he asked.


**Anime/Manga:** BLEACH  
**Pairings:** IchigoxTensa Zangetsu. Hollow IchigoxIchigo.  
**Rating:** T

**Summary:** He just couldn't. Ichigo's eyes always had a way to hypnotize him, and make him say yes to anything he asked.

**Disclaimer: **Does not own Bleach. Inspire by the song: My Heart Can't Tell You No - Sara Evans.

**Unbeta. - I'll be really grateful if someone beta this story for me. PM and I'll send it your way as well as give you credit here.**

* * *

**_I don't want you to come 'round here no more,_**  
**_I beg you for mercy._**  
**_You don't know how strong my weakness is_**  
**_Or how much it hurts me._**

Messy ebony locks emerged from underneath the white sheets, ruffling his hair, the young teen flinched at the direct sunlight hitting his eyes. Extending his right hand over his eyes, an audible sigh escaped through his lips. Not feeling much in the mood to rise from the comfortable mattress and confront the day. Averting his eyes beside him, he found that no one occupied the spot. Running his fingers through the fabric, the warmth that it had on the night, long gone by now. Narrowed eyes now glared at the makeshift bed, the memories from last night only made him clench his chest. Now that everything was coming back to him, there was no point in laying down and continue remembering.

Tossing the bedsheets to the side, off his body, he rose up staring off into the window's curtains. How long has it been that he has always woken up with nobody besides him. There are very few that knew him quite well, others just thought that he was anti-social. Getting up, he stretched his arms up, walking over to the restroom to start the day ahead. Besides being imprison here will soon be over. At least, that's what he keeps telling himself.

It was when Tensa finally got out from the shower he noticed another inhabiting the living room. The white locks distinguishing who it is instantly, as he sat there his back facing him, switching around with the channels of the television. Rolling his eyes, he went over to the attached kitchen looking over for something to eat. Simply saying asking a word out, loud enough for the other to hear him. "Breakfast?"

There was some shuffling around, not turning back to see, as he heard footsteps coming closer to stop by the counter, the stool being moved. "Yea, what's on the menu?"

"Scrabble eggs. Don't like it, the door is to your left." Not bothering to look back at the other, Tensa started making the dish.

"Tch, why so moody in the morning?" The irritated tone, quite obvious.

Not answering Shiro's answer, Tensa just went about on making breakfast for the two. He couldn't tell his cousin, no matter how much he wants to.

**_Cause when you say it's over with her,_**  
**_I want to believe it's true._**  
**_So I let you in, knowing tomorrow_**  
**_I'm gonna wake up missing you,_**  
**_Wake up missing you._**

Nothing else happen during the course of the meal, other then the occasional interest if someone came by to his room. Which most of the time, Tensa will just dismiss with another topic. Shirosaki knew who came over, there are only two people that came to him when they're having issues. Shirosaki and Ichigo. The latter coming more to his room often now, that is for the time being.

Staring off into the blackboard, the umpteenth sighed made itself known, causing the person in front of him become frustrated. Everything that the instructor is teaching really didn't have a point to it, as the finals for the year finally was over for some time now. Right now the decision for the university applications responses were being distributed. Being handed his own form, Tensa just cast it to the side of his desk, knowing already that he is accepted. After all, his dad had many connections around, as well as being the principle of the university he decided to attend.

"You're not going to see if you were accepted?"

"Zangetsu must of made sure that I am. Don't worry, what about you, Tatsuki?"

It came to no brainier that his dad is well known around here, one of the few university that accepted anyone that had a passion for something. Yet, Tensa had privately submitted another form to a different university on his own. He doesn't want to continue on here, where he's close.

"Yeah, I did. Mostly because my uncle there is part of the staff. By the way, did you submitted there? I know Zangetsu will approve anywhere you like, I'm just glad we will be going together." The girl whispered, being the only one that knew about his other application. "I heard they broke up again. Did he visited you?"

Tensa immediately glance away from the girl in front of him, not having the courage to answer her question, when it was obvious on his face. Shirosaki and Ichigo had broken up again, a relationship that just never ended, with many breakups in between. The two being the most popular on campus, displaying the 'perfect' couple around public, but once alone, they seem to argue more then those that are married. It wasn't that the two didn't love each other, its just that they didn't show it because of their pride.

**_When the one you love's in love with someone else,_**  
**_Don't you know it's torture? I mean it's a living hell._**  
**_No matter how I try to convince myself,_**  
**_This time I won't lose control._**  
**_One look in your blue eyes and suddenly_**  
**_My heart can't tell you no._**

"Can't believe he uses you like that. Weren't you two childhood friends?"

Tatsuki is the only person that he has bother to ever open up to, and likely ever will. He has a tough time telling others what's bothering him. A feature he got from his mother, then again her job acquired it since being a model tend to have situation where competition is everything.

"He used to be, now Shiro is his number one priority."

"I hate him."

Tensa only smiled lightly over at her. She knew clearly how Tensa Zangetsu felt towards Ichigo, yet the orange-headed teen never gives it a second thought. Even though Ichigo knew as well. To see his cousin with the person that his heart keeps beating for, is painful to watch. But Shirosaki has gone through a lot, family issues being the number one, so seeing his cousin so happy with Ichigo. He couldn't. Ichigo had promise to always be friends, so far that has been kept, but he didn't know it came with benefits.

The first time had just been a light kiss, with Ichigo being drunk from the breakup. But to Tensa Zangetsu, he keeps reliving it every passing second. Ichigo unfortunately remember that incident, and asked for forgiveness, to never tell Shiro. Which Tensa never did, that was the first time his heart clenched. After that, it seemed that Ichigo had grown accustomed to it, even going so far as to touch. Yet nothing serious ever happened. Even when the two are together, Ichigo must be drunk. Not once has he kissed Tensa when sober.

"I know you do. Though it's my fault, I can't cast him away. Especially when he looks at me with those eyes." He just couldn't. Ichigo's eyes always had a way to hypnotize him, and make him say yes to anything he asked.

"I just don't see how he can't notice you." Tatsuki said, inclining herself against the chair. Turning back to listen to the instructor once more, as the small break was over.

**_I don't want you to call me up no more,_**  
**_Saying you need me._**  
**_You're crazy if you think just half your love_**  
**_Could ever please me._**  
**_Still I want to hold you, touch you_**  
**_When you look at me that way._**

The lunch bell finally rang, raising up from his chair to bow down slightly toward the instructor, as he did the same, before he left. Tensa went to check his cellphone, noticing two unread text messages from Ichigo. It must of been that he was taking a long look at his screen, since Tatsuki stole it to see what he was looking so intent at.

Scowling at the name, she press a few buttons, watching as her eyes roam around the context, before growling. Again Tensa watched amused, as Tatsuki pressed a few buttons, and threw it back at him. Looking back at the screen, he noticed the notification of 'Messages Deleted.'. Laughing lightly he just shoved the device back to his pocket. Joining Tatsuki as they both headed over to the rooftop.

Meeting up with all the others, the rooftop being their usual hang out place for breaks. Spotting them off onto the edge of the building, the two headed over. Tensa flinching slightly as he saw Ichigo sitting down on Shiro's lap. Seemed the two got together again, must of been on the text message before. Throwing the feeling off, he smiled over at Ulquiorra, sitting beside him, as Tatsuki set next to him as well because of Orihime.

Each were on their own conversations, that is until Rukia decided to break that. "Who is attending Seireitei University?" The glimmering on her eyes making it seem like it's the dream place.

More then half of the group raised their hands. The only excepting being: Chad, Tatsuki, Tensa, Ulquiorra, Orihime, and Keigo. Chad going out of the country to study abroad, while Keigo went to a public college, unable to have the necessary credit to attend. Ulquiorra and Orihime going to Las Noches University, competitive against Seireitei University. That only left Tatsuki and Tensa with the only ones that the others stare at confused. They all thought that Tensa will go as well, being as his dad is the principle of it.

"Where are you two going?" voice out Renji, asking the same question that had others wondering as well.

It was Tatsuki that answer for both of them, "Bankai Institute."

An Institute on the outskirt of Japan, having it's own little island for the campus itself, obviously private for gifted student that made top marks through out the years of high school. Must be on the top fifteen through it all. Thus it came to a shock to all the others, hearing that two of their friends will be leaving them. Since it's a close off campus, not allowing visitors but family members only. Yet once out of there, it guarantee a successful future.

All Tensa could do is continue eating from his bento, thanking those that congratulated them. Not once making eye contact with Ichigo.

**_There's only one solution I know:_**  
**_You got to stay away from me,_**  
**_Stay away from me!_**

Once he has finished eating, he had instantly said goodbye to his friends and left back to the classroom. Not wanting to be caught by Ichigo later, when the breaks over. One of the few reasons why he's glad to have different classes. Even though he has yet to received confirmation from the Institute that he had been accepted, Tensa knew that he is. Being one of the top ten of his school, as well as Tatsuki. So if she got accepted, then he did as well.

Returning back to his dorm room, once classes were finished for the day, Tensa was taken back when he saw Ichigo sitting down against his door. Feeling a dread running through his body, as the teen had a sadden look upon his features. Swallowing, he made himself known to the other by standing in front of him.

"Something you need, Ichigo?"

"Go to Seireitei University." were the the only words said by the orange-head. Glaring down at Ichigo, he tune away the small voice wanting to comply, instead Tensa nudge him on the side.

"Move, I need to go in."

"Not until you say you will go to the same college as us. We both agreed to go to the same university together. Why do you suddenly change that?!" The tone of voice changing to that of anger as each word was spat out. Now Ichigo was standing and staring into Tensa's own eyes.

There was a noise emitted from the side, making the two turn toward the source to see a girl flinched and walk away. Sighing, Tensa went back to the door, unlocking it. Stepping inside, he turn to close it, only for Ichigo to have set his foot upon the edge, making impossible to close now, without the other being hurt.

"Tensa Zangetsu, please." those chestnut eyes pleading, his whole face down, begging for the other. "Go to Seireitei University."

Tensa stared for a while at Ichigo's eyes, before looking away. "I'll think about it."

"Do so." And just like that, Ichigo walked away.

Able to close the door now, Tensa rested his forehead against the cold wood. Sliding down, and turning around. Bringing his knees close to his chest, as he rested his head against them. Burying himself away. Feeling his heart aching so much.

**_When the one you love's in love with someone else,_**  
**_Don't you know it's torture? I mean it's a living hell._**  
**_No matter how I try to convince myself,_**  
**_This time I won't lose control._**

Why did Ichigo use him like this? He knows exactly that Tensa can't say no to him. He never has. Yet, when he kisses Tensa, it's 'I love you' to Shirosaki. It's painful. How many times has Tensa wanted to start looking for someone else, to stop this silly game. Yet, when he goes and gives it a try, Ichigo is always there to stop him. Rising up from his curl form, he went over to his laptop, checking his mail to see the acceptance letter from the Institute, reading it's contents. He is suppose to write back of attending for next semester. Thinking of what Ichigo just said, Tensa closed his laptop.

"I just can say no to him."

Going over to his book-bag, he took out the acceptance letter from Seireitei University, before deciding to dial his father. After all, it's time the two talked to each other for his future. Zangetsu will be more content if Tensa decided to go to Bankai Institute, since that's where Sode no Shirayuki and he attended.

Finally hearing the other pick up, Tensa sat down against the couch. "Dad, I need you."

"What is it, Tensa?"

**_One look in your sad eyes and suddenly_**  
**_My heart can't tell you no,_**  
**_My heart can't tell you no!_**

Through out the last few weeks of classes, Tatsuki didn't bother to talk to him. While all the others were happy that Tensa will be joining them. It did pain him a bit seeing his best friend ignore him, especially when he made it obvious he was calling out for her. Giving him the cold-shoulder. Ichigo, smiling with relief, which made his heart jump a beat at. It was when the diplomas were given, that finally for the first time, while the two were alone, did Ichigo kissed his forehead. Shocking Tensa that Ichigo gave that bold move, when the latter wasn't even drinking.

"Thank you, Tensa." Was all that Ichigo said, before going over with Shirosaki, jumping up and down for finally finishing high school.

Staring in disbelief at Ichigo, he raised his hands over to touch his forehead. Feeling a small smile tug at the corner of his lips. Looking at Ichigo and how happy he is with Shirosaki beside him, all the others having already joined him. He saw Tatsuki already leaving the group, most likely heading over to the airport to leave.

Clenching his fist tight, he harshly rubbed his forehead, before running after Tatsuki, calling out to her. Miracle she stopped to looked at Tensa catching his breath, as he stood before her. Smiling at her, he open the taxi's back door for her. "Ready to go?"

Tatsuki stared at Tensa with a confused expression, before it clicked on her, immediately she jumped at Tensa, circling her hands around his neck, before nodding at him. "Yup."

Nodding at her, she climbed into the back seat, leaving space for him, as Tensa turned to stare out at the group. Seeing them still celebrating. It was when Ichigo made eye contact that he saw the teen's face turn to dread. Wording out 'Goodbye', he boarded the taxi. Not once looking back. He didn't want to see him, he didn't want to see those eyes or hear his pleading tone. Or else he will stay. He knew he will. "By the way Tatsuki, let me give you my new number."

**_I don't want you to come round here no more,_**  
**_I beg you for mercy._**

He would be lying that he didn't miss Ichigo, or his kisses during the summer break. Unable to sleep at imagining Ichigo sleeping right next to him. But he had to do it. If he had continue being with Ichigo, he will never truly be able to move on. It was thanks to Ishida's father, someone they became friends with on the airplane as he's going to the same school, which had given him sleeping pills, that he was finally able to close his eyes and sleep.

Entering his first class for the new semester, he sat all the way on the back. Being nervous and shy all of the sudden, seeing as both Tatsuki and Uryuu weren't with him for morning classes. Taking out a notebook, he waited for the professor to make an appearance. Entertaining himself to stare out into the window beside him, as the classroom began piling up as the minutes pass by. It's when he heard the chair next to him being moved did he turned to look. His eyes immediately catching sight of blazing amber eyes, hair as dark as his.

"Sorry, is the seat taken?"

Shaking his head in a no gesture, the other a bit older then him from the looks of it, smiled at him, before sitting down. Extending his hands out at him, "It's nice to meet you, name's Mugetsu."

Tensa blushed lightly before smiling truthfully over at him, shaking his hand as well. "Tensa Zangetsu."

All thoughts of Ichigo were erased from that simple exchange of greetings.


End file.
